Toki (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Toki was one of the four orphans that were adopted and trained by Ryuken, the 63rd Denshōsha of a 1,800-year-old martial art named Hokuto Shinken. Toki was originally going to be the 64th Denshōsha, however, when the nukes that destroyed the world were launched, Toki pushed Kenshiro and Yuria into a bomb shelter and held the door for two weeks before they reemerged, the fallout had given Toki a grave illness and he stepped down and let Ryuken choose someone else to be the next Denshōsha. Toki spent his days healing anyone he could find with Hokuto Shinken before being captured and taken to the prison that Raoh set up called Cassandra. Toki was freed by Kenshiro and he joined him in his mission to kill Raoh. Toki fought Raoh, in their fight, Toki hit his Sekkatsukō which caused Toki to gain the strength needed to kill Raoh, however, Raoh won and Toki had used most of his life force thanks to his illness and hitting the Sekkatsukō pressure point on his body which meant he only had days to live. After this, Toki lived the rest of his days in peace as decided by both Kenshiro and Raoh. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, High 6-B with Tenryū Kokyū Hō, Higher by hitting the Sekkatsukō pressure points Name: Toki Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Practitioner of Hokuto Shinken, Healer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Was the chosen successor of Hokuto Shinken before he became ill), Pressure Point Strikes, Body Puppetry (Hitting various pressure points can make an opponent unable to move or make their body move in a way that they don't want), Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points will kill an opponent by causing their body to explode), Pain Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points can cause the opponent to feel no pain or even feel happy), Chi Manipulation (Can fire off waves of chi that can hit pressure points), Healing (Hitting various pressure points can heal a persons body), Pain Suppression (Toki has barely reacted to having his foot impaled), Statistics Amplification (Can use the Tenryū Kokyū Hō to boost his strength from 30% to 100%, By hitting the Sekkatsukō on his body Toki boosts all of his stats immensely, however, this shortens Toki's lifespan and the damage can not be healed), Fate Manipulation (A talented practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can summon the star of death to be seen above their opponent which guarantees the person who sees it will die), Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win) Attack Potency: At least Country Level (Toki was should be stronger than Jagi), Large Country Level with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (The Tenryū Kokyū Hō boosts Toki's stats from 30% to 100%), Higher by hitting the Sekkatsukō pressure points (Toki hit his Sekkatsukō to make it so he was even stronger than Raoh) Speed: FTL (Toki was able to fight on par with Raoh), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō, Far Higher by hitting the Sekkatsukō pressure points Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Level, Large Country Level with Tenryū Kokyū Hō, Higher by hitting the Sekkatsukō pressure points Durability: At least Country Level (Can survive hits from Raoh, Survived a nuke which caused an explosion which could be seen from space), Large Country Level with Tenryū Kokyū Hō, Higher by hitting the Sekkatsukō pressure points Stamina: Superhuman (Survived two weeks of nuclear fallout with no food or water) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Due to being caught in the blast of a nuke he has been inflicted with radiation poisoning which weakened him, causes him to cough in combat and has cut his life span Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Shinken: Toki is a practitioner of a 1,800-year-old martial art known as Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Hokuto Shinken is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 708 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. Toki uses his own variation of Hokuto Shinken called Hokuto Jū no Ken which uses Toki's speed to use the opponent's strength against them. ** Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Art of Dragon's Breathing): Tenryū Kokyū Hō is a technique where Kenshiro uses all 100% of his bodies power rather than the 30% he normally uses. ** Ujō Ken (Sattva Fist): Ujō Ken is a technique where Toki hits the pressure point on the opponent's forehead which causes their body to cripple while not hurting them before their body explodes. ** Hokuto Ujō Hagan Ken (Humane Face Breaking Fist): Hokuto Ujō Hagan Ken is a technique where Toki fires off two beams of energy from his hands, once these beams hit an opponent then their body will start bend and be destroyed, however, the opponent will be filled with joy so they do not feel any pain. ** Hokuto Ujō Danjin Ken (Sattva Swift Judgement Fist): Hokuto Ujō Danjin Ken is a technique where Toki quickly hits all the pressure points on an opponent's body which causes their head to explode, however, they will feel joy as they die. ** Tenshō Hyakuretsu Ken (Heaven Soaring Hundred Rending Fists): Tenshō Hyakuretsu Ken is a technique where Toki back flips into the air before he punches the opponent 100 times in various pressure points across the opponent's body. ** Haryū Shō (Break Flowing Palm): Haryū Shō is a technique where Toki counters the opponent's attack with a punch. ** Suibu Geki (Drunken Dance Attack): Suibu Geki is a technique where Toki counters an opponent's attack that are aimed at Toki's leg. ** Shōrin Kyaku (Soaring Wheel Kick): Shōrin Kyaku is a technique where Toki delivers a flip kick to the opponent's head. ** Hokuto Saihaken (North Star Re-dispatch): Hokuto Saihaken is a technique where Toki charges his fist with chi and uppercuts the opponent. ** Kenkon Ken (Heaven and Earth Circle): Kenkon Ken is a technique where Toki fires a wave of chi at his opponent. ** Kiriki Soushi (Joint Dual Palms): Kiriki Soushi is a technique where Toki gathers chi around his hands before firing it off as a ball of chi at his opponents with a jab with both of his hands. ** Musō Ryūbu (Nil-Thought Flowing Dance): Musō Ryūbu is a technique where Toki slaps his opponent's arms to make their arms to continue moving and wrapping around their body with the opponent being unable to move their arms. ** Sanzen Hakoki (Triple Pressure Point Strike): Sanzen Hakoki is a technique where Toki delivers three jabs to the opponent with each jab hitting a pressure point. ** Seiko Ho (Spirit Light Method): Seiko Ho is a technique where Toki gathers chi around him in order to heal him. ** Ujō Ken (Sattva Fist): Ujō Ken is a technique where Toki hits a pressure point on the opponent's forehead which cripples their body before they explode while feeling no pain. ** Ujō Kosho Ha (Humane Vast Gliding Destruction): Ujō Kosho Ha is a technique where Toki levitates into the air before firing a large amount of chi down onto the opponents near him. * Pressure Points: Toki can hit different pressure points across the human body to cause different effects. ** Sekkatsukō: By hitting the Sekkatsukō pressure points, Toki can increase his strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6